Dark Mind
Dark Mind is an evil deity that serves as the final boss of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. Background Dark Mind is a mysterious figure who wanted to conquer the Mirror World, so he corrupted it with his evil. Meta Knight found that this would threaten Dream Land, so he went to the Mirror World. However, he found himself beaten and imprisoned by his evil counterpart, Dark Meta Knight. It was then up to Kirby and his newly-born clones to save Dream Land and the Mirror World, so they ended up there. His appearance suggests that he might be the Mirror World version of Nightmare, Zero, or even both. Attack List Form 1 Dark Mind fires stars in wave or stream formations or constantly teleport around (much like Nightmare "orb"). As phases go on, he becomes more erratic and he gains new attacks, such as dropping stars in corners which later on home onto Kirby. The stars can be inhaled for Fire (red), Ice (blue), Spark (violet), or a random ability (green). He can also drop a dangerous bomb that will destroy the screen, which has to be destroyed first if Kirby does not want to suffer damage. If inhaled, the bomb will give Crash. It must be super inhaled, however. Form 2 (Power Orb Form) Dark Mind fires laser beams (either in bursts or continuously) and drop bombs. He can also swing his twin mirrors around while moving himself. Another ability involves summoning enemies Kirby can get copy abilities from. If a mirror is attacked enough, it will attack in pieces before disappearing and regenerating. Occasionally, the screen will be flipped vertically in order to confuse the player. He will also send mirrors to somewhere on the area and shoot a laser at them, which will reflect off it. Dark Mind's weak spot are its single eye and its mirror. During the fight, Kirby may walk into "invisible" doors that take him to a different side of the screen. Form 3 After this, Dark Mind shrivels up into a Kirby-sized fireball, and the Kirbys (assuming that the others are still alive) hop onto a Warp Stars. The two combatants then engage in a star-shooting fight while the game credits roll. Kirby eventually defeats Dark Mind for good. In the main game, the fight is already won at this stage, and Dark Mind simply explodes once the game credits finish regardless of whether Kirby shoots or not, although the game logs the number of hits on Dark Mind before he explodes at the bottom of the screen. In Boss Endurance however, both the Kirbys and Dark Mind have health bars and the Kirbys must defeat him before they are shot down. Trivia *Dark Mind's second and final form heavily resembles Dark Matter and Zero from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Dark Mind makes a cameo in Kirby: Squeak Squad in a picture alongside other bosses. *Dark Mind could possibly be the Mirror World counterpart of Nightmare or Zero. *Dark Mind's first form appears to have 4 eyes as well as two faces, but on closer inspection, the "face" resembling Nightmare is actually a sort of crown worn by him, with his true face residing under it. *If Kirby attacks one of the bombs, a health bar will show up for it but it won't have a name. *The second and final forms of Dark Mind resemble the Eye of Sauron from the The Lord of the Rings novel franchise. *Dark Mind, Wham Bam Jewel, and Magolor Soul are the only bosses in the series to have exactly three eyes. Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category: Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Villains in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Crash Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Spark Enemies